


Absolutely Smitten

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Branding, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, because, coffee shoppe au, inspirrd by ‘Absolutely Smitten’ by dodie, is that I thing, with a lowercase d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: But it’s too lateShe believes in fateShe’s absolutely smittenShe’ll never let you go





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Love, Simon so I’m feeling very gay.   
> Alternatively titled, ‘I want a reason to listen to a certain dodie song on a loop for hours on end without people thinking I’m crazy’

It wasn’t usual for Connor to enter a coffee shoppe for lunch, but considering now he was out of school and trying to keep his rekindled relationship with Zoe, well, like this, he let himself be dragged in. The coffee shoppe was a strange temperature, a vague mixture of cold and hot that was somehow comforting (he could now see why Zoe liked this place so much). The scent of chocolate fills his nose as he follows Zoe to the counter, where a pink-cheeked dirty-blonde haired boy Connor (pretends to) vaguely recognize stands in front of the cash register.   
They meet eyes.   
A feeling Connor doesn’t recognize yet somehow knows all too well forms in his stomach. He spots the boy’s name tag as Zoe orders and he stands in the background. Evan. It suits him. So extremely ordinary that it stands out from the other employees named some variant of ‘McKayla’ or ‘Jacob’. Connor steps forward and orders, ignoring the swelling feeling in his chest.   
“Uh, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?” Connor asks right before Evan turns around to begin making the order. Evan turns back around with wide eyes, which causes Connors stomach to feel like jelly.   
“I think we, uh, we went to school together. Graduated together, as well. Uh... yeah.” Evan turns to the coffee machine and begins making Zoe’s coffee.   
Connor stands there for a few seconds just staring then joins Zoe at the table she picked out. His mind wanders and fills with Evan. He remembers the twelve years they went to school together, passing in the halls between classes or sitting at the same table during lunch hours. The hours he spent pretending to dance around his bedroom with Evan. The amount of times he unknowingly dreamed about kissing Evan until their lips turned blue. And, well, various other things that will remain unnamed.   
He is shaken from his reminiscing of his very obvious crush from Zoe, who asks him if he would be willing to help her pick out a prom dress. He blindly agrees as he can’t help but wonder.   
Does Evan feel the same way?


	2. Part 2

“Evan, you see those two over there? The brother?” Jared points at Connor and Zoe. Evan nods. “He definitely has a crush on you.”  
Evan turns bright red and sputters. “No! No- he doesn’t. Trust me.”  
“Dude, it looks like he has fucking Cupid’s arrow stuck up his ass.”  
“Oh my god.” Evan ducks and steps away from Jared.   
Connor Murphy does not have a crush on him. Why would he? First of all, they’re graduated. Legally adults. It’s weird. Second of all, he’s Connor Murphy. The kid who threw a printer at Miss G is second grade. The kid who shoved mashed potatoes in the lunch lady’s face in fifth. Who flushed the principals car keys down the toilet in eighth. The kid who stood on top of a table and announced he was going to kill himself in tenth grade. The kid who actually did try to kill himself in twelfth.   
And he’s Evan Hansen. Who can’t make eye contact for the life of him. Who can’t do a two minute speech in front of the class. Who couldn’t, no, wouldn’t admit that he tried to kill himself until months after he had done so. They’re too different. Too different that it makes them similar in some ways.   
He makes eye contact with Connor from across the coffee shoppe after realising this. Connor looks down and hides a grin. Evan truly can’t recall whether he’s ever seen Connor Murphy smile. It’s charming.


	3. Part 3

It’s a few months later when Connor is watching a movie on his laptop with Evan dozing off on his shoulder in the middle of the night. God, who knew this would happen. Hoping this would happen, yet not expecting it in the slightest. Connor can’t help but feel proud of himself as he stares down at the other. Sure, they’re not ‘dating officially’, or dating in general, but Connor still feels the overwhelming urge to kiss Evan at random times when they’re together. This is one of those times.   
The movie comes to a close. End credits begin rolling up the screen and he makes a move to close his laptop when Evans head wiggles a bit and suddenly his breath is on Connors neck. It tickles. Butterflies caught in a tornado make their way into his stomach and he decides not to close the laptop, it’s a problem for morning Connor.   
What happens next, is completely unexpected. It causes Connors face to turn bright red and Evan to begin snoring softly.   
Evan turns his head up and whispers in Connors ear, “I think I like you.”  
Connor suppresses the urge to squeal in delight. He looks down at the other. A small smile is laid upon Evans face as he sleeps. Connor lets a yawn escape his mouth as he lays down and lets Evan cuddle into his side like a koala.   
He finds himself grinning like an idiot as he falls asleep. Zoe always said there was something about that coffee shoppe. Maybe she’s right. Maybe there is something special about the coffee shoppe. Or maybe it’s just fate, Connor doesn’t know. What he does know, however, that he’s never letting Evan go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and 3 weren’t edited or read over before posting but 


End file.
